The Atom: The Return of Chronos
by Jon Repesh
Summary: The return of an old nemesis arouses reflection for the Atom and his troubled past.


An individual's journey through life can unfold like an intricate book. It can digress forwards and backwards, punctuated by events both significant and trivial, only restrained within the parameters of time. Father time, supreme humbler of every living being, symbolized by an old man signifying death. The present, constant yet changing. The future, beckoning with uncertainty and wonder. And finally the past, fixed and static, possessing preeminence through its temporal context. For some the past is everything, a myriad array of memories that shape and define, laden by good times and bad. It can be all consuming, its onus oppressive, distinguished through regrets and remorse. Some are inconsequential, while others are life altering, shattering, to the point of irrevocably impacting others. To experience this torment can be crushing. Ray Palmer knows of such sorrow. Not only for himself, but of his former wife Jean Loring, and dreadfully worse, dear friends and compatriots Ralph and Sue Dibny. What makes anyone commit acts of unthinkable malice may never be understood. Love, hate, jealousy, rage; they can all play a part in the conception of a tragedy. For Ralph and Sue, their anguish is mercifully over. Sue was a beautiful person inside and out, forever banished for those same selfless qualities, an innocent victim of a twisted cruel breakdown. Eternally bereft of his soul mate, Ralph could endure no longer and is sadly gone as well, leaving Ray alone to bear the final burden. His lengthy exile was wearing but needed. While less than cathartic, it helped channel his mind toward a more peaceful place, though also discovering first hand that time does not heal all. As a symbol of righteousness, it was especially arduous. His mindset is geared towards alleviating hardship, not contributing to it. Now Ray must move forward, proudly conveying the torch for his fallen comrades. It won't be easy. Whether by serendipity or providence, he has been placed in a position to help others, and help them he must. It couldn't come at a more opportune time.

As the Atom, Ray has witnessed unforeseen developments since day one. Like his confederates he has played an ambiguous role in attracting a unique kind of criminal. Batman sorely understands this principle with his infamous rogues gallery, with Flash's foes running a close second. While Ray has not drawn an extensive cast of crazies like others, the reduced number can be offset by intense fervor in one particular individual. That person is Chronos. David Clinton is not your typical rogue. While acutely attuned to money like any other law offender, he is much more complex. His scope is infinitely broader, to the point of manipulating history itself during the course of his nefarious affairs. He has wielded immense power and knows wickedly well its corruptive allure. Just the thought of altering history staggers the mind, though things are never that straightforward. The doctrine of time travel is arcane to even the brightest of minds. Some argue by its very nature it must be linear, with only forward movement possible. Next are the paradoxes, that profess no one can travel back and alter anything that would preclude the individual from attempting the trek initially. There are related theories, that change can be wrought, but only by creating another universe or reality. The Atom knows all too well about alternate universes, commonly referred in superhero circles as the multiverse. He has experienced it first hand, briefly residing in one during the Countdown crisis, an event still reflected upon. For all its momentary good, it seemed unreal, like living in a dream, though one where you're awake and recognize to be untrue, making all senses felt perverse and false. As much as he misses Ralph and Sue, could he share an ersatz existence with them, embraced with laughter and heartache, yet all the while agonizing "You're dead!" This scenario may not occur, as some foreworn that time travel would collapse the very fabric of time and space itself, though also making it possible to blithely exist in that world with peace of mind. It all sounds so idyllic, esoteric and quite possibly mad.

There have been various reports around Ivy Town of temporal anomalies, diverse yet consistent, coming from different parts of town at different times of day. The news didn't take long to draw the wary attention of the Atom, immediately conjuring one name to mind. Chronos. It seems like eons since he last confronted him, going back to an aborted attempt to decelerate time by affecting the Earth's rotation, all part of a grander scheme to extend the human lifespan. On the surface an incredibly ambitious and noble initiative, though tarnished by aspirations of ill gotten gain. Apparently no illegal activity transpired during the disturbances, so whatever he's considering entails more than just a simple heist. It's all a shame. Under different circumstances the two could be respected colleagues, even friends. Chronos has a brilliant mind with purpose to match, though sadly focused in errant directions. Everyone has choices in life, with some careening them down a wayward path leaving little recourse possible. Ray understands things are not so clear, with shades of gray governing the moral spectrum. But not with Chronos. He has toiled too long to harbor any idealistic reveries about a miraculous transformation. Ironic that his return has rekindled some of his own musings about time travel and what could be attained. What his purpose is this go around remains to be learned, as is his present location.

Deeply pondering the day's events in a different part of town is the man currently crowding the thoughts of the Atom. His perspective is far removed from the average citizen. After all, he wasn't a casualty of the disturbances, he was the cause of them. While understandably upsetting to the public at large, their true purpose was more academic than alarming; to determine the range and power parameters of a device he's created. It's nothing new. Its basic origins go back hundreds of years. Among the star gazing fraternity it's dubbed a Zodiac Wheel, an instrument, if used precisely, that could alter the elliptical orbit of the Earth, thus altering the rate of time. His amassed data on the subject is woefully lacking, therefore delaying further tests. It's not like Chronos has been misapplying himself. He's exerted his energies wisely in recent months, not willing to rest on past laurels, nor deterred by past failures, the latter due to the Atom naturally. He's been voraciously perusing all college texts and ancient tomes at his disposal, with heavy emphasis in the field of astronomy. The zodiac is more than a silly diversion for the gullible masses. It's a detailed celestial coordinate system, all very integral to his current plans. Unfortunately his literary resources are limited, creating a huge gap in the knowledge he requires, leaving one fantastic option open. There is a man, a very special man, who may have the answers he so desperately seeks. A man who was one of the brightest scientific minds in the history of the universe. That man is Galileo. Alas he lived hundreds of years ago, bringing Chronos right back to square one. How do you safely travel in time to consult someone who can teach you that very principle. An ironic Catch 22, but that's just the first of many obstacles. The further one journeys in time, the greater the risk. Memory loss does occur, and the bigger the expanse, the larger the loss. How to circumvent it will require attention to detail and additional tests, which will also require further funding. He does not want to attract the attention of the Atom any sooner than necessary, though the probability's good he's already aware of his presence. News broadcasts are filled with accounts of the day's disturbances, and in Ivy Town that removes any doubt whatsoever of the culprit's identity. If he's to acquire more capital, he will have to chance incarceration, with his best prospect being to keep his old nemesis occupied, and while at it accomplishing another hidden objective as well.

During the past few hours, Atom has been keenly listening to police scanners deliberately placed about his apartment. He's quite familiar with Chronos' methods of operation, aware that once he strikes, he does so swiftly and precisely, with every move exquisitely synchronized. He works in stages, each piece being a part of a bigger puzzle, before escalating into a wide ranging chess match showcasing two worthy opponents flexing their mental might. In his private moments Ray acknowledges the challenge Chronos provides compared to the nondescript scoundrels he routinely encounters, thus relieving his mind of more personal concerns. All this sitting around however is not helping matters. Whatever his plans are will involve time manipulation and require a high vantage point to effect. One place quickly comes to mind, Ivy Observatory, a spot where the two once clashed during his attempt to use their massive lunar telescope. While not a foregone conclusion, Ray's hunches have paid off before, and it's as good a place as any to await his next move, and quite possibly prevent it.

It's evening now and all observatory personnel are gone for the day. If there is to be conflict, it will just involve the two of them. Chronos is not malicious by nature, but if boxed in, anything can happen. One would think a man of his intelligence could be swayed by rational discourse, but obsession will always override deliberation. Ray has realized an extremely fixated mindset is the best way of entering these situations, and surely the most efficient at protecting his personal safety. Preparation and timing work wonders, illustrated by his early arrival, though an edge can wane while waiting too long. It's getting late however, and if Chronos is to appear, it should be soon. He won't be difficult to spot. At six feet tall and two hundred pounds, he strikes a commanding presence even from afar. His most likely means of ingress will be from a northerly direction near the main entrance. In fact he's at that exact location silently advancing now.

"**Chronos!"**

"I was expecting you, my old friend. I understand the past few years have not been kind. My condolences."

"**Save your sympathy. Whatever you're up to ends now."**

"And how do you intend to do that? I'm on public property. What crimes are you accusing me of?"

"**Suspicion of endangering the public for starters. It's all I need till I uncover your plans."**

"You'd be surprised at what I'm planning, and quite possibly impressed. I know you have a keen mind. I've always been curious who you are under that costume. A scientist perhaps, or a professor? I know your size changing ability is derived from dwarf star matter. Where'd you find that?"

"**How do you know this?"**

"I know many things. Powerful stuff indeed, quite dense. When it ages, eons of course, its density drops to a point where it's basically a neutron star before going supernova. A mighty potent weapon in the right hands, or wrong hands, if one could accelerate the aging process. What if I told you I have a theory on that?"

"**Even if what you suggest was feasible, it would be highly unstable, possibly killing you. Whenever you accelerate aging you accelerate cellular breakdown. The matter would disintegrate into dust."**

"Not if you bombard it with ultra violet gamma rays. They change the molecular structure of the recipient. The problem has been controlling the rate of change. But if you do it in an environment of extreme cold, it slows down the decomposition, making things very interesting. Guess where I plan on getting some dwarf star matter?"

**"Not from me you won't."**

"I don't have to. I've discovered the location of a large quantity at Ivy University. Yours perhaps? Nevertheless not a big shock. By the way, I'm there now. Another time."

**"Damn!"**

As Atom watches the holographic image fade, he realizes he's too late. By the time he reached the university, Chronos would be gone. Was he accurate about his boasts? Does he have a way of reducing the density of dwarf star matter? As a physicist, he knows how analytical minds work, through a delicate balance of cautious optimism and sober realism. Everything he stated, while fanciful, still followed the laws of science. He's apparently trying to create a weapon of mass destruction, capable of destroying something colossal. But what? A planet? Apparently it still involves time travel. The locations and orbits of particular planets are critical if that is indeed his objective. All planets near Earth are devoid of sentient life, so fortunately that's not a concern. Regardless of intent, Atom must find a way to stop him, and he has one chance. The same way Chronos was able to locate his dwarf matter, probably through the use of a radioactive detector like a Geiger counter, Ray can use to locate him as well, and he has just the device to do so.

The Atom has used his radiation detector in the past to locate dwarf star matter. He never expected to use it to recover his own reserve. It's quite sensitive and works within a radius of fifty miles. Dwarf matter gives off its own unique emission, so there should be no problem with false readings due to other similar elements. Time is of the essence and fortunately impressions are already registering, coming from a southwest direction near the outskirts of town. It's less populated and mostly farming country. There are properties out there with large buildings ideal for Chronos' use. It shouldn't take long to get there, and the sooner the better.

At this moment, Chronos is already at work appreciating and analyzing his newly obtained dwarf star matter. He has never seen the substance before, marveling at its raw, natural radiance. Such robust power contained within delicate beauty, an amazing achievement from Mother Nature at her most mischievous. What he is contemplating boggles his own mind. According to his computations, the removal of one thousand tons of mass from the moon will diminish its gravitational effect on Earth, thus altering its elliptical orbit. Little change is required, plus minimal damage will occur besides scattered meteors dropping to Earth, which will quickly burn upon entry into Earth's atmosphere. Things won't be easy however. Besides the problematic task of aging the dwarf matter, he'll have to devise a way to transport it to the moon's surface. He's working on a device similar to a lunar probe, radio controlled, small yet large enough to handle its prized freight. Due to its density, the matter is heavy but little will be required, being comparable to C-4 yet with substantially more bang for its buck. He just needs to get it ready, with the time finally arriving to put his theory to the test. He's not concerned about the Atom's admonishments. He has gone over his calculations ad infinitum and considers the potential physical hazard negligible. Fire it up.

"**Chronos!"**

"I can't say your appearance is a surprise. In fact, I was prepared for it."

**"Uh...what is this?"**

"An electro-magnetic field, courtesy of an emp generator. I know you have size control devices in your gloves, but they won't do you any good with your hands pinned back."

**"Don't try your experiment. I was serious what I said before. The dwarf matter is unstable."**

"You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it. I have faith in my hypothesis."

**"What if you're wrong? Is it worth your life?"**

"That's a strange comment coming from a 'superhero' who risks his own life daily for the safety of others. Everyone's heard about the deaths of the Dibnys. Don't you miss them….terribly? Wouldn't you like to see them again, possibly preventing their deaths from ever occurring? You can't tell me this hasn't crossed your mind."

"**You're broaching a difficult subject. Drop it."**

"If you think I'm doing this out of malice, you're wrong. We are kindred spirits more than you care to admit. I'm not some petty criminal out for a mere joy ride. My dreams go well beyond temporal and earthly confines, as do yours. Tell me, what is it like to descend into a subatomic world? Is it as glorious as I envision? Is it absolutely wondrous in its splendor? We are not like others. We have the capacity and conceit to change worlds. Sure risks are taken and prices paid, but that's how the game is played. We are not armchair philosophers. We are men of action. When you dance with destiny, tribulation comes with the territory."

"**But to what extent? You're looking at things from a narrow perspective. How do you know more harm than good won't result? For every loved one saved, two may die."**

"But what if you could save thousands, perhaps millions? Isn't it worth the gamble? To not even attempt it would be denying who we are."

"**In my travels through different worlds, I've experienced a range of emotions, strange, painful. When it's not your real existence, the one you know and are familiar with, it eats away at you. After a time I found it...unbearable."**

"I am a solitary individual bereft of familial concerns to encumber my thoughts and actions. Science is my creed. It's a logical discipline and far better for it. I do understand your personal perspective, though it does cloud your judgment with silly sentimentality."

"**You say we are alike, yet you renounce compassion. You would do well to bring some empathy into your life, for balance, harmony. To deny this is to deny who **_**you**_** are. I have many regrets, things I wish I could undo. But changing the past is… wrong."**

"Wrong, right. We can debate till we're blue in the face. Morality is just a human imposed and highly subjective canon of constraints, not an objective universal verity. We have an opportunity to change the past. If sentimentality is not absurd, then think with your heart, but do so precisely and quickly. We have history to make."

"**Is that the history you intend to make, destroying a planet? That is your plan, isn't it? Even if I thought for a moment your intentions were honorable, I would still devote all my energies to stopping you. Time travel is fraught with danger. The temptations are too great. Look at the havoc wrought by the Reverse Flash. Is that the legacy you seek?" **

"I seek atonement, for my convictions, my intellect, and most of all for the righteous, holier than thou contempt cast my way by so-called heroes. I am quite willing to let history, the ultimate arbiter of our actions, judge me."

"**Do you hear yourself? The road to oblivion is paved with good intentions. So you want history to judge you. Be careful what you wish for. History is littered with the failures of men who thought destiny was behind them. Greatness takes benevolent vision, not the myopic meanderings of a megalomaniac."**

"I expected more from you than coarse insults. Maybe this is just a ploy to stir my emotions, get me distracted. You should know by now I don't anger. I don't derive pleasure from inflicting pain. Despite our differences, I have no desire to harm you. You're just an adversary. Though I'd have preferred an ally, it was not to be. This talk has gone on long enough however, and time is running short. Watch closely. You might learn something….Look. It's working. You are witness to something incredible."

"**Stop before it's too late!"**

"It is changing, becoming brighter, hotter, incandescent. It is…"

"**You must stop now, or it will implode!"**

"No! Everything is…..fine. Everything is…The heat….The heat is unbear…"

"**It's too late. Get out of here!"**

During the entire conversation, the Atom has been frantically trying to pry loose one of his fingers to activate his size and weight controls. He's been in this situation before and knows the intense concentration and effort required. The distance apart is not even noticeable to the naked eye. He can practically see his forefinger touch his palm. There's no time left. Events have reached the point of critical mass. If he is going to do it, it must be now. One…last…. indomitable push and….contact! In the matter of milliseconds he is rapidly shrinking deeper and deeper between the very atoms of the building, simultaneously dropping down into the earth below. He is safely out of harms way, but what of above. At that point he hears a raucous explosion, plunging a resounding tremor throughout the ground. Despite the harm that may have befallen him, all he can think is "the poor fool." He warned him. Even though the two were on opposite sides of the law, he would never wish this fate upon anyone. Possibly he came to his senses and escaped before the blast. He may still have survived. This entire affair won't be forgotten quickly. He hit a raw nerve with his comments about the Dibnys. He actually seemed to care about them. It's difficult for Ray to ever get them out of his mind. If Chronos' scheme had worked, would he have gone along and considered changing the past. Should any of us play God? There's some serious baggage that goes with that proposition. It's all so draining, depressing. He urgently needs someone to talk to, and no one can relate to the loss of a loved one more than his friend Katar Hol. It's been a long while since the two shared a heart to heart. He can't think of a better time than now. 


End file.
